


Freaked Out

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade gets home from grocery shopping, Peter surprises him with a little guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> I'm still not back to full writing capacity, so here's another chap of fluffy fluff before we hit the big feelings ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I’m home!” Wade shouted as he entered their apartment, loaded with shopping bags and a full backpack, but very proud of himself for getting everything on Peter’s list (and all the other things not on there that they definitely needed – yes, three bags of cheese balls were desperately needed).  
“Hi, Honey. Look who’s here,” the younger man said excitedly in a sweet, higher pitched voice. The Merc turned around to see his lover standing there with ...  
A baby.  
 _A BABY._  
Like, sitting on his hip, living, breathing, drooling, baby.  
Oh God.  
“What ... what is _that_?!”

Peter smiled happily, hitching the little girl in her pink onesie and skirt higher on his hip.  
“This is Kathy, Lillian’s daughter.”  
“Who the fuck is Lillian?!”  
“Wade, language!” the younger man chided and looked at the little girl, but she was currently enjoying a pink squishy ring, chewing and drooling on it. “Lillian, I told you about her. She’s in my class at university, we’re doing lot’s of science projects together. We were walking home together with little Kathy here, and Lillian had forgotten about an appointment. So I offered to babysit while she’s there.”

Wade couldn’t stop staring at his lover, balancing the baby on his hips, every now and then taking a bouncing step to keep her quiet. He pulled a face at the sight of this thing on him, while Peter eventually just rolled his eyes.  
“You know what, put away the groceries, then you don’t have to look at us,” he proposed, and then cooed softly to Kathy, who was babbling around her toy, drooling even more. There was a white cloth on Peter’ shoulder and he used a corner of it to wipe away some spit from the little girl’s face.  
“Hmpf, fine,” Wade grumbled, but still felt weird turning his back to get to the fridge. After he’d taken his damn time putting everything away, Wade found himself glancing at the clock and wondering what could the mother of this little beast take so long.  
Damn it, he wanted this drooling thing out of his house. 

But even after five full minutes of him staring the clock down, nothing happened, not even a text from her on Peter’s phone, so the Merc turned around with a deep scowl on his face. 

 

“Petey, she’s freaking me out!”  
The young man, who had just begun another round through the room, rocking the little girl that was fussing and waving her chubby arms around, furrowed his brows in confusion.  
“It’s just a baby. She can’t even walk, yet! She doesn’t do anything,” he replied calmly and changed Kathy’s position on his arms, to that he could now gently swing her back and forth in his arms, which seemed to satisfy her, since she hugged her toy close and looked around with big eyes.  
“Exactly! She just _stares_ ,” Wade growled and wanted badly to leave the room, preferrably through the window, but something – the voices – told him that Peter would be mad at him if he did.  
“Don’t shout. And she just looks, nothing more. She can’t even concentrate for long enough to stare.”  
“She still does!” Wade insisted and stared right back at the little thing, giving it his all to look intimidating and dangerous, so that it didn’t even think of attacking him. Peter sighed frustrated and turned around, bouncing on every step back to the sofa, where he sat down and switched on the children’s channel, where some sock puppets just sang a song. 

 

Wade fled into the far corner of the room, where his weapons closet was hidden behind a huge bookshelf, separating a little corner behind it. He pulled open several drawers, cleaning and maintaining some weapons, giving his hands a familiar task to do to calm his mind. In the living room area, the TV was running with a children’s show, playing some weird chirpy songs.  
After even all of his daggers were polished and put away in order, Wade sighed and emerged from the little hidden corner. 

He was all prepared to pout and protest again, but all words got stuck in his throat, when he saw the display on the sofa.  
There was Peter, legs folded under his lithe body and eyes fixed on a book in his hand – something sciency – while the other cradled a tiny body against his chest. The girl was sleeping, her chubby arms curled in, the head lolled onto Peter’s shoulder.  
Wade could see a plump little cheek pressed to his lover’s skin, parted lips and a tiny double chin from the sleeping position. The cartoons still chirped on in the background.  
Fuck.  
Fuck, this was just too damn perfect. 

It made Wade’s insides feel all gooey and soft and warm and all this bullshit that he never wanted. And even worse, he couldn’t take his eyes off those two, cuddled together on the sofa.  
Kathy uttered the tiniest noises in her sleep, while Peter’s hand patted on her back lightly, probably to soothe her.  
Wade just stood there and ... stared.  
Stared.  
Until Peter noticed him over the TV and smiled, so sweet and lovingly that Wade felt his heart stutter. The Merc looked at the baby again, unsure of what to do with all those feelings.  
He didn’t remotely understand how something so creepy could be so perfect and cute. 

“Hmpf,” he huffed again and stomped through the room – which was actually no stomping at all, since he couldn’t bring himself to be loud when Kathy just fell asleep – and started to wipe the kitchen counters that weren’t dirty.  
Wade knew he couldn’t do this forever, so he eventually gave up and walked back to the sofa. Kathy was still fast asleep on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Do you wanna sit with us?” the young man prompted in a soft voice, one that Wade had never heard before. It was probably not to wake up the little girl, but it made something inside him feel even more gooey and melty.  
Damn it.  
Fuck.  
“Yeah,” he mumbled and sat down, keeping his distance from the two as much as the cushions allowed. 

Wade would never admit to exactly how often he’d glanced over at Peter, holding a sleeping baby in one hand and a sciency book in the other. How often the Merc had admired the thoughtful, absorbed look in his lover’s eyes and the gentleness with which the long fingers patted the tiny body cuddled on his. 

“Don’t you want to touch her?” Peter asked softly after a few minutes, a knowing smile on his lips that made Wade blush. The Merc quickly shook his head, but Peter didn’t believe him and took the strong wrist, leading a hand so experienced with killing to now softly lay on top of the baby’s back. 

Peter watched Wade’s eyes widen a little when he felt the soft breaths Kathy was taking, the fluttering heartbeat under his fingertips. 

Wade could only stare at his own hand, didn’t dare to move a single muscle in his body, probably even held his breath while his body tingled all over with something he’s never felt before.  
There was this little tiny life, depending on them to protect and nurture it.  
“She’s cute, huh?” Peter whispered, smiling fondly down at the little face smushed against his shoulder, when Wade took his hand back, rubbing the palm that still tingled from feeling the fluttering heart beat under it. 

 

“Well, I guess she can stay for a while,” he eventually grumbled and Peter grinned brightly.


End file.
